warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandgale (TNE)
'Sandgale '''is a very fluffy, sand-colored long-haired tabby she-cat. She has heterochromia, one of her eyes is golden while the other one is silver. Warriors: The New Era First she is seen in prologue as Sangkit, along with her sister Blizzardpaw (Blizzardkit back then) and her mother Tulippelt. Her sister is trying to convince her to open her eyes but Tulippelt stops her.Later in prologue she mets her father, Linnetwing. Sandkit, curious about how does her father looks, opens one of her eyes (golden one) and when Linnetwing sees it, he convinces her to open the other one (silver one). When she opens it, her parents are frightened by the fact that her eye is silver. Blizzardkit doesn't seem to care about it very much. Later she is seen in the first chapter, when her mother is licking her fur before she gets out of the nursery to become apprentice along with her sister. Linnetwing is taking the kits out of the nursery and guiding them under the fallen tree, on top of which there's Shrewdstar, who is calling up the clan meeting. When clan gather around the fallen tree, Shrewdstar performs a apprentice ceremony, calling out two new apprentices - Sandpaw and Blizzardpaw. Sandpaws mentor is Goldenleaf, and Blizzardpaws mentor is Feralclaw. After ceremony sisters go to the apprentices den to make their bedding, while their mentors are speaking next to the freshkill-pile. When Sandpaw and Blizzardpaw finished their bedding they runs towards they mentors. Blizzardpaw (by accident) crush the freshkill-pile, so she has to stays in the camp with Feralclaw and clean up the mess she made, while her sister goes on first patrol with Goldenleaf. On the patrol they find few ShadowClan cats who were trying to attack RiverClan cats and Sandpaw is send to bring. When she made it to the camp, Feralclaw is going with her to help rest of the patrol. When the patrol gets back, Sandpaw is going straight to elders den. In the 2nd chapter (which is hapenning two moons after 1st one) Sandpaw is training with Goldenleaf when she sees a StarClan cats, who speak with her, because of what her fur is silver for awhile, but gets back to normal quickly. When Goldenleaf sees her fur sparkling with silver she take Sandpaw to the Torrentsight (RiverClan medicine cat). Soon after that Feralclaw and Blizzardpaw comes to take them to the river to teach apprentices how to swim. After that they get back to camp for a while, before they get to the Gathering. At Gathering Goldenleaf explains to Sandpaw which cat is leader, which one is medicine cat and from which clans are they. When they are about to get going back to the camp, they notices that Feralclaw and Blizzardpaw are missing. Sandpaw goes ahead and tries to find her sister, but when she is neart the camp she is eyewitness of Feralclaw killing her sister. She squeaks loudly, which alarms Feralclaw, who goes after her as she escapes towards the slope. When she stands at the edge, Feralclaw tries to atack her, but he losts his balance and falls over the slope, ending his life drowning in the river. In 3rd chapter (three moon after chapter two) she is seen hunting with Goldenleaf and hunting patrol. Later she goes on a patrol with Goldenleaf and get into fight with ShadowClan cats. She saves her mother from some younger ShadowClan cat. When she gets back to camp she is made warrior for her bravery in fight. She receives name Sandgale. While her silent vigil, Blizzardpaw comes to visit her from StarClan and speaks to her, but Sandgale doesn't say anything. In 4th (two moons after 3rd one) chapter she is surprised that she was choosen to be mentor for Strawpaw, while her friend (and potential love interesst) Hawktalon is mentor for Strawpaws sister, Clovepaw. ''Chapter 5 coming soon. Category:She-Cat Category:StarClan Category:Deceased Category:WindClan Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior